Dating Alone
by Chanlove
Summary: [RE-UPLOAD]. Baekhyun tidak pernah menginginkan Chanyeol untuk pergi dari kehidupannya. Jika memang itu terjadi, maka Chanyeol telah berbohong kepada Baekhyun. Dan Baekhyun akan melakukan hal yang sama kepada Chanyeol, yakni meninggalkannya. CHANBAEK. GS.


Terakhir kali yang tampak dari kejauhan adalah semburat jingga yang muncul karena matahari tenggelam. Langit mulai menggelap bersamaan dengan suara burung bersahutan yang semakin menjauh mencari letak tempat tinggalnya. Kecuali deburan ombak yang senantiasa menemani keheningan di laut lepas. Menciptakan sedikit ketenangan untuk sosok gadis yang masih berdiam diri di tepi pantai; Byun Baekhyun.

Gadis itu adalah tipe pemberani yang tidak pernah takut dengan kegelapan. Bahkan ketika dia masih memantapkan atensinya ke arah laut tanpa bantuan penerangan sedikitpun.

Baekhyun menyilangkan kakinya dengan nyaman sambil menikmati hembusan angin pantai yang menggerakkan rambut hitam lurusnya. Tubuhnya bak mati rasa, tidak dapat merasakan gigil sedikitpun meski suhu di sana telah mencapai titik paling rendah.

Alasannya hanya satu, _rasa hangat yang dia dapatkan berasal dari kedatangan orang yang sangat dirindunya saat ini._

Begitu kedua matanya ditutup oleh sepasang tangan yang familiar, Baekhyun tak lagi merasakan sepi di dalam benaknya. Mendadak senyumnya mengembang ketika sosok laki-laki itu duduk di sampingnya kemudian merangkulnya dengan erat.

"Lama menunggu, ya?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat Baekhyun sedikit merengut. Dengan bibir mencebik kesal, gadis itu menjawab, "Kenapa lama sekali?"

Laki-laki itu terkekeh karena mendapati respon menggemaskan dari Baekhyun. "Maaf, kau kan tahu aku sangat sibuk." Ucapnya dengan sedikit bumbu rayu. "Baiklah, sekarang katakan padaku semua hal yang ingin kau lakukan malam ini. Aku akan menemanimu."

Baekhyun menoleh menatap kekasihnya, "Biarkan seperti ini," lantas tangannya ikut membalas pelukan hangat si pria. "Aku hanya ingin melampiaskan amarahku sekarang."

"Apa itu ada hubungannya denganku?"

"Ya. Kupikir satu-satunya masalah terbesarku ada padamu, Park Chanyeol."

Pria bernama Park Chanyeol itu mengerutkan dahi dengan raut wajah tidak suka, " _Wae_? Apa aku membuatmu merasa kesulitan?"

"Tidak, tentu saja." Baekhyun menyanggah dengan cepat. "Aku hanya merasa tidak nyaman ketika Ibu terus menerus menanyakan keberadaan kekasihku."

Sebenarnya itu adalah sindiran halus yang dilontarkan Baekhyun untuk Chanyeol yang belum bisa menampakkan dirinya di hadapan Ibu Baekhyun. Terlebih Ibunya itu terus mendesak Baekhyun untuk menikah sementara dia sendiri sudah memiliki Chanyeol. Namun sepertinya Chanyeol sama sekali tidak ada niat untuk berkunjung ke rumah meski mereka sudah berpacaran cukup lama.

"Aku tidak bisa, Baekhyun- _ah_. Kau tahu itu."

"Chanyeol, kumohon... Hanya tunjukkan pada Ibu bahwa aku tidak membual tentang calon menantunya."

"Calon menantu? Apa kita sudah membicarakan tentang itu sebelumnya?"

Baekhyun terbungkam. _Memang tidak, tapi Baekhyun sangat berharap jika hal itu akan terjadi suatu saat nanti._

"Dengar, Baekhyun." Chanyeol menggeser duduknya lebih dekat. Menatap kedua mata Baekhyun yang mulai basah. "Kau seharusnya mengerti, kita tidak akan mungkin bersatu. Meskipun kita telah membuktikan jika kita saling mencintai, hal itu tetap tidak akan mungkin terjadi. Aku tahu ini menyakitkan, tetapi setidaknya kita masih bisa bersama saat ini, sebelum akhirnya kita akan benar-benar berpisah."

Kalimat itu terasa menusuk Baekhyun begitu dalam. Tangisnya pecah begitu saja ketika sosok itu terlepas dan menjauh dari jangkauannya.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, Park Chanyeol. Apa lagi yang harus kulakukan untukmu?"

* * *

Ibunya memang wanita pekerja keras. Tetapi jika harus begini jadinya, maka Baekhyun tidak akan menyesal menyebut wanita itu boros dan berlebihan.

Mereka hanya orang biasa, bahkan terbilang sederhana. Ibunya mendapat panggilan dari seseorang—yang samar-samar Baekhyun ketahui namanya sebagai Oh Sehun—yang katanya ingin membuat janji temu dengan Baekhyun untuk sekedar makan malam. Tetapi lihatlah, yang sibuk saat ini bukanlah Baekhyun, melainkan Ibunya. Wanita itu sibuk memilihkan baju serta mempersiapkan alat _makeup_ -nya untuk merias Baekhyun semaksimal mungkin.

Baekhyun sudah mengatakan berkali-kali bahwa Ibunya tidak perlu berlaku seperti itu. Ini hanya makan malam biasa, bukan sebuah pertemuan resmi dengan presiden. Namun Ibunya mengelak, mengatakan bahwa Oh Sehun harus menyukainya di pertemuan pertama mereka.

Pada akhirnya, Baekhyun mengalah. Sampai di mana Sehun menjemputnya dan membawanya ke sebuah restoran mahal untuk kencan berdua.

Pria itu memang tampan. Tubuhnya proposional dengan kulit putih pucat yang berkilau diterpa cahaya remang. Matanya begitu mempesona, ditambah rambut hitamnya yang tampak lembut dan wangi. Oh Sehun memang terlihat seperti laki-laki yang pandai menjaga kebersihan. Hanya saja, dia terlalu baik dan perhatian. Baekhyun takut jika pesona pria itu meluluhkannya sehingga membuatnya jatuh cinta tanpa dia sadari.

Oleh karena itu, Baekhyun tidak memiliki keberanian untuk menatap sepasang mata yang sejak tadi memperhatikannya.

"Kenapa kau menduduk terus sedari tadi?"

Suara berat nan lembut itu membuat Baekhyun reflek mendongakkan kepalanya dengan gugup. Sehun menantapnya dengan dahi mengerut, seolah memprotes tindakan Baekhyun yang menghiraukannya.

"Apa aku terlihat buruk di matamu?"

"T-tidak! Tentu saja tidak, Sehun- _ssi_." Baekhyun buru-buru menjawab, takut Sehun merasa tidak nyaman dengan sikapnya. "Aku hanya... gugup."

Sehun tertawa kecil melihat responnya, " _I see_. Jadi, ada beberapa hal yang perlu kita bicarakan di sini. Aku ingin tahu lebih banyak tentangmu, Byun Baekhyun. Bisakah kau ceritakan kepadaku sedikit saja?"

"Eh... aku... tidak tahu harus bercerita dari mana."

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu, biar aku yang memperkenalkan diriku lebih dulu."

Baekhyun mengangguk samar sambil memperhatikan Sehun yang tampak memukau dengan kemeja mahalnya. Terlebih ketika pria itu menegakkan duduknya untuk memperkenalkan diri.

"Aku adalah anak tunggal. Sekaligus seorang psikiater yang bekerja di rumah sakit milik keluargaku. Ayah dan Ibu sangat mempercayai dan menyayangiku. Bahkan dalam urusan jodohpun, harus mereka yang mencarikannya. Tapi aku tidak masalah dengan hal itu, selama yang mereka pilih adalah kau, Byun Baekhyun. Kuharap kau menyetujui pernikahan ini, walaupun kecil kemungkinannya."

Baekhyun menatap kedua mata itu dengan lemah. "Bagaimana jika aku memiliki seorang kekasih?"

Sehun terdiam selama beberapa detik sebelum tangannya meraih tangan Baekhyun dan menggenggamnya erat. "Tidak apa, Baekhyun. Kau bisa melupakannya suatu hari nanti. Tidakkah kau ingin membahagiakan Ibumu?"

Seolah terhipnotis, Baekhyun mengangguk pelan lantas tersenyum manis seperti yang Sehun lakukan. Tanpa sadar, tangannya ikut menggenggam tangan Sehun yang memberinya sedikit kekuatan. Dan melupakan nasib seseorang yang mungkin saja akan merasakan sakit jika melihatnya.

* * *

Beberapa minggu sejak kencan itu berlalu, Baekhyun menjadi semakin dekat dengan Sehun. Seringkali Sehun menjemput Baekhyun untuk pergi bekerja, kemudian mengantarnya pulang setelah jam kerja selesai. Selain itu, Baekhyun juga sudah banyak membuka diri terhadap Sehun. Saat ini keduanya benar-benar telah mengenal satu sama lain meski belum ada status yang pasti.

Ketika hujan sedang mengguyur bumi di sore hari, seperti biasa Sehun melakukan rutinitasnya mengantar Baekhyun pulang. Laki-laki itu menghentikan mobil di pekarangan rumah Baekhyun dan tak kunjung membuka pintu. Tampak ingin mengekspresikan sesuatu dalam dirinya.

"Baekhyun- _ah_ ," bisik Sehun pelan.

"Ya?"

"Kau mengenalku dengan baik, begitu pula sebaliknya. Kita sudah lebih dari dekat, dan aku ingin menjalin hubungan yang lebih serius denganmu. Aku ingin berkomitmen, aku ingin memantapkan hatiku kepadamu. Byun Baekhyun, maukah kau... menikah denganku?"

Kotak merah berbandul pita berwarna putih terbuka di hadapan Baekhyun. Memperlihatkan sebuah cincin berlian cantik yang Sehun berikan sebagai bentuk keseriusannya terhadap Baekhyun, berharap Baekhyun akan menerimanya. Tetapi selanjutnya, Sehun terpaksa menelan kekecewaan ketika Baekhyun tanpa ragu menggeleng dan menatapnya dengan lemah.

"Ada apa?"

Sehun menyuarakan kebingungannya sambil mempertahankan nada suara supaya tidak terlalu bergetar akibat kekecewaan.

"Ini terlalu cepat. Setidaknya biarkan aku berpikir terlebih dahulu."

Sehun mengangguk samar, "Baiklah. Aku akan menunggumu."

Baekhyun tersenyum tipis melihat raut wajah Sehun. Kemudian dia tidak sadar dengan sesuatu yang menyentuh lembut bibirnya. Membuahkan ciuman manis dan memabukkan dari seorang Oh Sehun.

* * *

Baekhyun tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan dirinya. Dia tidak pernah merasa sekalut ini. Dan juga sebuah perasaan bersalah yang tidak Baekhyun ketahui dari mana munculnya.

Setelah ciuman itu menyadarkannya, Baekhyun membanting pintu dan meninggalkan Sehun yang kebingungan di mobilnya. Bukan untuk masuk ke dalam rumah, melainkan sebuah tempat yang semakin jarang dikunjungi Baekhyun semenjak dirinya mengenal Oh Sehun.

Tanpa mempedulikan tubuhnya yang basah kuyup, Baekhyun berlari, menangis ketika rasa sesak di dadanya semakin menjadi. Gadis itu tertawa kecil ketika kakinya yang polos menyentuh pasir yang sangat dirindukannya. Kemudian bersimpuh, berserah diri saat seseorang yang lebih dirindukannya kini berdiri di ujung sana sambil menatapnya.

"Park Chanyeol..." lirih Baekhyun. Kedua matanya semakin sembab, tubuhnya menggigil diterpa angin. "...aku merindukanmu."

Laki-laki itu berjalan menghampiri Baekhyun dan memeluknya erat sambil memberikan kecupan lembut di dahi kekasihnya. Baekhyun menangis tersedu-sedu dalam dekapan Chanyeol. "Maafkan aku... Sungguh, maafkan aku, Park Chanyeol..."

" _Gwencahana_ , aku tahu kau akan kembali kepadaku."

"Aku sudah membuatmu kecewa. Maafkan aku..."

Kecupan kecil di dahinya membuat Baekhyun semakin tenggelam dalam kehangatan seorang Park Chanyeol.

"Tidak apa, Byun Baekhyun. Aku akan tetap mencintaimu."

Selang beberapa menit, keduanya dilanda keheningan mencekam. Baekhyun melepaskan dekapan Chanyeol yang sama sekali tidak terasa baginya. Kemudian mata basahnya memandang Chanyeol dengan penuh keraguan.

"Kau mencintaiku, Park Chanyeol?" tanya Baekhyun dengan suara pelan.

"Tentu saja, aku sangat mencintaimu." Chanyeol menjawab dengan tegas.

Baekhyun terkekeh mendengarnya, "Kau berbohong."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau tidak mencintaiku." Baekhyun membantah, tersenyum dengan air mata yang menetes di pelupuk mata. "Kau tidak mencintaiku, Park Chanyeol."

"Byun Baekhyun, apa yang kau katakan? Aku benar-benar mencintaimu."

"Kalau memang kau mencintaiku, kau tidak akan pergi Chanyeol. Kau tidak akan pergi ke Amerika dan hilang dalam kecelakaan pesawat. Kau tidak akan meninggalkan aku... Kau berbohong..."

Laki-laki itu terbungkam di tempatnya. Dia menatap tubuhnya yang dia sadari menjadi lebih ringan dan tak tersentuh. Chanyeol mengerti sekarang.

"Pergilah, Chanyeol. Aku akan merelakanmu. Aku akan melepas segala kenangan kita yang dulu. Pergilah..."

Baekhyun kembali bersimpuh, menangis dalam diam memperhatikan wujud Chanyeol yang perlahan menghilang terbawa angin dan membuat Baekhyun semakin merasakan sesak dalam dadanya.

Baekhyun sangat mencintai Chanyeol, begitu pula sebaliknya. Tetapi seperti yang Chanyeol katakan tempo hari, mereka tidak akan bisa bersatu. Dunia mereka berbeda.

Kenangan manis di masa lalu terputar dalam benak Baekhyun. Bagaimana hari indah mereka, suka duka yang mereka lewati bersama, nampaknya akan sirna dengan air mata Baekhyun yang berjatuhan.

Faktanya, meninggalkan itu lebih sakit dari pada ditinggalkan. Jadi Baekhyun memiliki harap banyak setelah ini. Semoga saja pengorbanannya tidak sia-sia, sehingga Chanyeol bisa berbahagia di alamnya.

Belum sempat Baekhyun menyelesaikan tangisnya, sebuah tangan menepuk pundaknya dengan lembut. Lantas tubuh mungilnya dibawa berdiri, bersamaan dekapan hangat yang melingkupinya.

Pelukan ini lebih terasa hangat dari yang sebelumnya.

"Kita pulang, Baekhyun. Kau belum benar-benar _sembuh_."

Baekhyun mendengar suara Oh Sehun untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum dirinya menyerah ke dalam kegelapan.

* * *

 _AN: Ini tadinya projek lomba oneshoot dengan words maksimal 2000. Makanya alurnya rada kecepetan karena kurang panjang kali yaaa... Tapi semoga aja nikmat xD_


End file.
